1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an lift off tank handle latch for an extractor.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Some of these extractors have arrangements that allow the extractor to be used for above the floor cleaning. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,912 discloses a wet extractor that is converted between a floor cleaning mode and an attachment cleaning mode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,442 discloses an extractor that may be converted from the floor cleaning mode to an above the floor cleaning mode for cleaning upholstery, stairs, spots on carpet, or the like. These extractors use an accessory hose with an accessory tool, such as an upholstery wand, attached to the distal end of the accessory hose. This hose remains connected to the extractor for both the floor cleaning mode and the above the floor cleaning mode.
Often, the length of the accessory hose is relatively large in order to clean hard to reach areas such as ceilings. Yet, such a large accessory hose is more difficult to store on the extractor since it requires more storage area on the extractor and can also become easily entangled. Also, for cleaning areas close to the extractor, such a large hose is more difficult to manipulate and is also subject to kinking.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide such a cleaning apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.